


Attachment

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Photography At Its Finest [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no in between for him, but he’s learning to accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

It wasn’t that he hated people. At least, he believed he wasn’t. Most people made him irrationally mad (to an extreme) and perhaps he did wish harm on the sometimes, but really, that’s just because he preferred solitude. Well, at least to an extent. It wasn’t that he preferred solitude (actually, he did, but that’s neither here nor there), it was more of the fact that he got too attached to people too quickly. He was tired of being hurt by complete strangers because he loved in a way that had no real definition – purely and strongly – but at the same time, he didn’t want to be near them. He cared about them and he didn’t want them to suffer, but he didn’t have the patience for them. He didn't have the patience for himself, so how on earth could he have the patience for anyone else?

When he met Iker, he was terrified. When their paths crossed for a second time, he couldn’t stop himself from clinging to this strange man (he’s repulsed by his own emotions; he wishes emotions weren’t ineffable) and he went to great lengths to get close to Iker. His new best friend. But he had to warn him, because he was so, so afraid of pushing Iker away, so he sat him down. He sat him down in Iker’s living room and mumbled that he has a nasty habit of getting over-attached, and it leads to something dangerously close to an obsession. He explained that he’d trade his own identity for his obsession, become someone he isn’t. He requested that, if Iker didn’t hate him now, he would appreciate it if Iker could tell him if he ever started to change. By some obscure miracle, Iker accepted every quiet word that fell from his lips and told him that it would be okay.

He’s developed a need for Iker, but he’s trying his best to be self-aware. He spends most days inside, because it’s easier. He’s either distant or clingy, angry and sobbing or blank and seemingly stoic. There’s no in between for him, but he’s learning to accept that.

That’s just how he is. And maybe that’s okay.


End file.
